


regret suffocates a vet in training

by sinxdeus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Violence, No Happy Ending fuck y'all, Occasional Out of Character, Oh boy are you ready for this?, Past Character Death, Past Injury, Post-Canon, Short Chapters, especially the prologue, first chapter is an extremely small prologue, i'm not, very very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinxdeus/pseuds/sinxdeus
Summary: Yoosung learns the truth about V's death. Has a breakdown that lasts a good 2 months at the very least.Takes place after Seven's After Ending. Yoosung never learned how V died exactly. What if he did?
Kudos: 3





	regret suffocates a vet in training

**Author's Note:**

> sO- I had this concept in my head for nearly 3 years now. It had bothered me pretty much that the way V died was a mystery in itself for the rest of the RFA. And yes, I was also bothered by the fact Rika didn't get the questioning she deserved. But this short story isn't gonna feature Rika too much. I'm here to write a suffering Yoosung. 
> 
> Also, a warning: I haven't played the game for nearly 2 years now. My memory might not be accurate. I found my old draft about this concept. I'm just hoping this isn't too out canon with the original story-line. Please excuse any mistakes regarding any of this. If in any case there is any fault in the story-line, please tell me. In extreme cases, it will be regarded as canon divergence.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy.

Yoosung Kim, 23, was currently feeling nothing and everything all at the same time.

.  
.  
.

Breeze went through his hair strands. Both his hair and the breeze tickled his skin.

He would have took notice of this, had he not been in deep his mind,the only reminder of the world outside his mind being the cold stone he sat on. Hands under his chin, eyes looking like they were gazing down an old water well, his cheeks puffed out and red, his elbows getting their support from his knees to hold the head upright.

He continued to sit on the cold stone, his only friend the grave next to him and the breeze accommodating the air, as if not to leave the boy and the memorial alone.

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....

It was a bright, warm spring day. And Yoosung Kim, 23, was wondering where did it all went wrong.


End file.
